Para proteger a los que me importan
by lazh987
Summary: Hace poco más de dieciséis años, llegó una empresa y creó una fábrica en las afueras. En poco tiempo la vida de la aldea giró casi exclusivamente en torno a "la fábrica" como todos la conocían. El desastre ocurrió un día como cualquier otro; después de ocho años de prosperidad un terrible y misterioso accidente cambió profundamente la vida de todos los habitantes de Konoha.
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Muy temprano por la mañana, antes que el sol salga en el horizonte, dos personas caminan por un sendero muy silencioso y alejado de la aldea; se trata de un muchacho de alrededor de dieciséis años, rubio, alto, con los ojos de color azul, junto a él una chica aproximadamente de la misma edad, con los ojos negros, el cabello largo, oscuro y ondulado. Ambos caminan en dirección a un enorme edificio, no muy diferente de las construcciones que había por los alrededores, sin embargo este tiene algo inusual, que produce una extraña sensación solo de verlo, como si algo muy peligroso estuviera dentro.

— ¿Me puedes decir de nuevo por qué estamos aquí?—pregunta el muchacho.

—Creo que ya son más de cinco veces que te lo digo, estamos aquí para averiguar que trama esa extraña secta.

— Y son más de diez veces que yo te digo que no hay nada de extraño en ellos, son solo un grupo de fanáticos religiosos, que están aquí para que nadie los moleste.

— Pero no te parece extraño eso — indica la chica – creo que ni siquiera los animales vienen aquí después del accidente.

— Tal vez construyeron aquí — responde el muchacho mientras se lleva las manos a los bolsillos — para tener privacidad y que gente paranoica…

— Por paranoica — interrumpe ella mientras lo mira con el seño fruncido — ¿te refieres a mi verdad? No me digas que te parece normal que un montón de gente muy extraña llegue de la nada y construya eso, precisamente aquí.

— Bueno — responde el muchacho, llevándose una mano a la nuca — si lo pones de esa manera es un poco raro, se supone que nadie viene a esta parte de la aldea después del accidente.

— ¡Exacto! – dice la chica, mientras asiente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro — ahora apresurémonos, que ya casi es hora.

— ¿Hora de qué? ni siquiera ha salido el sol, son como las cuarto de la mañana, ¿no podíamos venir cuando sea de día?

"Además hace mucho frio, me estoy congelando, y ni siquiera me dejaste desayunar" piensa el muchacho enfadado.

—Primero que nada, he estado vigilando a estos tipos hace algún tiempo, y es a esta hora cuando las cosas realmente extrañan suceden, segundo, tenemos que estar temprano para poder buscar un buen escondite para espiarlos, y tercero a esta hora es más fácil poder llegar hasta aquí, no tenemos que responder preguntas innecesarias.

—Bueno, bueno —comenta el chico, mientras ambos apuran el paso — en realidad, yo también tengo curiosidad, me contaron que antes se los veía en todas partes, y ahora ya no se aparecen por la ciudad.

— eso no es lo más extraño — dice ella — no creerías las cosas que he visto por aquí; esa es la razón por la que te traje, así tendría algún testigo.

— ¡Hey! eso me estaba preguntando, ¿Por qué solo nosotros dos? debiste llamar al resto del "equipo" como tú le dices.

"seguro que nadie quiso venir, verdad" piensa él.

— ah…, si… respecto a eso, bueno…— responde la muchacha, intentando disculparse — no pude contactarlos, y solo conozco tu casa.

— Claro que si — asiente el chico intentado contener la risa sin mucho éxito — deberías ser escritora, te sale muy bien eso de inventar historias.

— No es un invento, es la verdad — replica ella.

— por qué no aceptas que soy la única persona que saldría de su casa a las tres y media de la madrugada, solo porque tu le dices que "es algo de vida o muerte" y que "es increíble, tienes que verlo con tus propios ojos".

— Eso también es verdad — responde la chica mientras pone un dedo en su mentón y mira hacia arriba sonriente — hablando de eso ¿Por qué saliste de tu casa a las 3 de la mañana si no me creías? Dame tres razones.

— Tú y tus tres razones para todo, — responde el muchacho — pues, primero porque eres mi mejor amiga.

— esa es una, te faltan dos, y no me digas que porque yo te obligué.

— la segunda es porque te debo una, si no me hubieras encontrado esa vez, ahora yo estaría muerto.

Mientras habla, el muchacho levanta su manga izquierda hasta el codo, revelando una gran cicatriz que empieza en la muñeca y continúa recorriendo el brazo hasta perderse por debajo de la camiseta

— de que hablas, yo no recuerdo haber hecho nada, ¿por qué no me cuentas esa historia de nuevo? — Pide la chica – ¿sí? ¿Por favor? ¿Lo harías por mí?

La muchacha lo mira con los ojos suplicantes y la sonrisa tan adorable que la caracteriza.

— te encanta esa historia ¿verdad?, pues esa cara no funcionará esta vez — indica él, mientras intenta mirar a otro lado sin éxito –

Después de un corto silencio, el chico se da por vencido.

—bueno, tú ganas, siéntate, que la historia es larga y aburrida.

— Tal vez para ti — dice ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro — ¡porque a mí me encanta!

Los dos se acercan a una de las casas en ruinas, toman asiento en el suelo polvoriento y el muchacho apoya la espalda en la pared para iniciar su relato. Lleva su mano al mentón y eleva la mirada al cielo como si intentara recordar algo.

— hace mucho, mucho tiempo…

— No fue tanto, si fue apenas hace ocho años — interrumpe ella.

— eso es bastante tiempo, es casi una vida.

"Tal vez para un perro" piensa la chica.

— Déjame contar la historia como yo la recuerdo, no interrumpas — reclama el muchacho, fingiendo enojo — después de todo, tú misma pediste que la cuente.

La chica se lleva el dedo a los labios, indicando que guardaría silencio. El muchacho asiente satisfecho, se aclara la garganta y comienza de nuevo.

" Hace poco más de dieciséis años, llegó una empresa a la aldea y creó una fábrica en las afueras, no importaba mucho qué es lo que producían, lo que si importaba es que muchos de los habitantes empezaron a trabajar ahí; al poco tiempo la vida de la aldea giró casi exclusivamente en torno a "la fabrica" como todos la conocían.

A pesar de ello muy pocos conocían su verdadero objetivo, incluso aquellos obreros que trabajan directamente en ella no conocían el porqué de su trabajo; todos los días eran llevados por elevadores subterráneos a una enorme caverna, donde perforaban una gran cúpula de un material que, aunque a primera vista parecía un simple cristal negro, no lo era en absoluto, este material era muy duro, tanto que el acero no podía hacerle ni un rasguño y para poder perforarlo se usaban máquinas especiales.

Cuando la gente se empezó a preguntar que era ese material los altos mandos de la empresa les dieron una repuesta vaga, que esa era la razón por la cual habían venido y que no se preocuparan, no era peligroso pero si muy valioso; para muchos eso fue suficiente y dejaron de hacer preguntas, pero varios de los obreros empezaron a notar cosas un raras; todo era almacenado en una gran torre en el centro del complejo, pero nunca se usaba en nada; también que dicho material era muy especial, cuando estaba en contacto con la luz solar se volvía traslucido y adoptaba diversos colores; otra cosa extraña era que a pesar que dijeron y aseguraron que no era peligroso tocarlo, siempre usaban un traje especial, nadie tenía permitido tocarlo sin el traje.

Pero sin duda lo más raro de todo, era que casi todo el tiempo dentro de la cueva estaba un hombre de extraña apariencia, siempre cubierto con una capa que ocultaba todo el cuerpo, y la cabeza tapada por la capucha.

El lugar trabajó normalmente por ocho años, durante los cuales La aldea creció rápidamente, se construyeron mas instalaciones y lo que antes era un solo edificio se convirtió en un enorme complejo industrial; la gente empezó a construir sus casas alrededor del lugar; poco a poco se fue abandonando la parte antigua de la aldea, los pocos que se quedaron eran aquellos que no estaban de acuerdo con la fábrica, que creían que al final traería problemas, el resto solo los ignoraba y los tachaba de locos. Nadie hubiera imaginado que estaban en lo correcto.

El desastre ocurrió un día como cualquier otro, la gente se despertaba para ir a trabajar, los niños se preparaban para ir a la escuela, los negocios empezaban a abrir y todo transcurría normalmente.

El día comenzó tan tranquilo como siempre para una pequeña familia, tanto el padre, un obrero, como la madre, una secretaria, trabajaban en el complejo industrial; ambos se encontraban en la pequeña cocina del también pequeño departamento donde vivían, el padre tomaba un desayuno sencillo, pero preparado con mucho cariño por su adorada esposa; ella lavaba los platos antes de irse a trabajar; y acompañando a ambos se encontraba su hijo, un pequeño niño de ocho años, que miraba con impaciencia a su padre y le apresuraba a terminar su desayuno.

— date prisa papá, mamá dice que hoy te toca llevarme a tu trabajo.

— ¿en serio? —preguntó el padre, mientras habría la boca en un enorme bostezo — creí que hoy tenias escuela.

—Sabes que es de mala educación no cubrirse la boca al bostezar — le regañó su mujer golpeándolo en la cabeza con el sartén — ¿Ese es el ejemplo que le quieres dar a tu hijo?

— lo siento, lo siento, pero dime, ¿por qué debo llevarlo yo?

— el director llamó y dijo que varios de los maestros están ausentes por problemas de salud, entre ellos el maestro de nuestro pequeño diablillo.

— ¿no tendrás nada que ver con eso, cierto? – Preguntó el padre dirigiéndose a su hijo — si es así tendré que castigarte, o mejor dicho, dejar que tu madre te castigue y sabes que ella es muy buena para eso.

— no papá, te lo prometo, no hice nada, y apúrate, que estoy ansioso de ver donde trabajas.

— mmm… no sé, no creo que llevarlo sea una buena idea, no es un lugar para niños, por qué no lo llevas tú —dijo el padre dirigiéndose nuevamente a su esposa — creo que se divertiría más contigo amor, tú misma dijiste que las demás chicas de la oficina lo quieren mucho.

— no creas que te salvas de esta, yo lo llevé conmigo la anterior ocasión, y hoy viene el jefe a su inspección de rutina, además no estará contigo todo el tiempo, solo necesito que lo lleves a la guardería que hay en la fábrica, no estoy loca para pedirte que lo lleves adentro de esa cueva.

— ¡nooo! yo quiero estar con papá en su trabajo, en la guardería me aburriré, nunca hay nadie.

—Bueno hijo, no siempre se gana — comentó el padre — vamos, te llevaré y cuando salga del trabajo vamos por un helado ¿te parece?

— mmm… bueno.

El padre se levantó de la mesa, se acercó a su esposa y le dio un beso para despedirse, luego se aproximó a su hijo, lo levantó y se lo puso al hombro.

— despídete de mamá para irnos.

— Adiós mamá – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo —

— adiós mis dos amores — respondió ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro — cuida bien a tu padre.

Así ambos, padre e hijo, se dirigieron hacia la fábrica, una vez allí el padre dejó a su hijo en la guardería, a pesar de los reclamos de este; la guardería era un edificio simple, con ventanas pequeñas, espacioso, diseñado probablemente como almacén, adyacente uno de los bloques de oficinas que había por todo el lugar.

El niño vio como se alejaba su padre y se sentó en el suelo con los brazos cruzados, no le gustaba estar ahí, era muy aburrido pues nadie llevaba a sus hijos; no se dio cuenta que una pequeña niña de aproximadamente su misma edad se acercaba por la espalda.

— ¿Quién soy? —Preguntó ella al tiempo que le tapaba los ojos con las manos —

— ¡qué bien! Estás aquí, pensé que me aburriría yo solo.

Los dos niños se pusieron a jugar alegremente en el vacio lugar, pero pronto el sonido de sus risas fue ahogado por otro sonido, un sonido aterrador.

Un poderoso terremoto sacudió la tierra bajo sus pies, los edificios se movieron violentamente con un ruido ensordecedor, en algún lugar de la fábrica se disparó una alarma, empezaron a sonar las sirenas, la gente corría asustada de un lado a otro, nadie sabía lo que pasaba, los altavoces decían que todo el mundo debía evacuar inmediatamente.

Ambos niños miraron por la ventana asustados.

— ¡¿qué hacemos?!— preguntaba la niña mientras observaba el caos — tengo miedo.

Él la tomó de la mano y la llevó fuera del edificio.

— ve a tu casa, mi papá me dijo que si algo malo pasa debemos salir de este lugar lo más rápido posible.

— pero la salida es por allá, ¿a dónde estás yendo tú?

— Mi mamá me dijo que debía cuidar a papá — dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa mientras salía corriendo en la dirección que vio ir a su padre.

El caos se desató en el lugar, había explosiones, fuego y gritos por doquier, el niño intentó en vano encontrar a su padre, el complejo industrial era muy extenso y cada edificio se veía exactamente igual a los otros. El niño no sabía dónde buscar a su padre, pero no quería rendirse, se dirigió al edificio donde trabajaba su madre, y cuando estaba cerca de la puerta ella salió corriendo y lo vio, se arrodillo junto a él y lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos.

— hijo, estaba aterrada pensando que te había pasado algo, ¡debemos irnos ahora mismo!

— ¡pero papá no está!, ¡debemos buscarlo!

— Eso es muy peligroso – dijo ella incorporándose y secándose las lagrimas con la mano — tú debes salir ahora mismo, yo iré a buscar a tu padre.

El niño empezó a correr hacia la salida, mientas su madre se dirigía hacia el edificio más grande, en el fondo del complejo, que señalaba la entrada a la caverna.

El fuego se extendió rápidamente por los edificios debilitando las estructuras; mientras el niño corría un edificio colapsó y le bloqueó el paso, intentó dar la vuelta pero el fuego no lo permitía, rápidamente se metió entre los edificios para encontrar una salida; todo era un caos y el humo reducía la visibilidad casi a cero, entró a un callejón sin salida y se quedó paralizado sin saber qué hacer, el miedo que sentía le impedía pensar, se agachó y ocultó el rostro entre las rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos.

En ese momento escuchó unas voces conocidas, sus padres le llamaban, llegaron corriendo a su lado y ambos lo rodearon con sus brazos, luego se pusieron a correr para buscar una salida, el humo era muy denso y no permitía ver casi nada. De repente escucharon una explosión cercana, que hizo que la gran torre en el centro del complejo, aquella donde se almacenaba el material extraído, empiece a derrumbarse.

La estructura cayó sobre ellos, en el poco tiempo que tenían, y sabiendo que no podrían escapar de aquello, los padres en un último intento por salvar a su pequeño hijo, lo protegieron con sus propios cuerpos, después de eso todo se quedó oscuro y en silencio.

Cuando el chico despertó estaba atrapado entre los escombros, los cuerpos de sus padres se encontraban sobre él, totalmente inmóviles, las lágrimas fluyeron de sus ojos como un torrente, incontrolables.

"no se mueran, no se mueran por favor"

Intentó llamarlos, despertarlos, pero todo era en vano.

Se dio cuenta que estaba herido, un fuerte dolor le recorría desde el hombro hasta la muñeca, perdía mucha sangre y la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba enterrada por los escombros, "ellos ya no están" era el único pensamiento que llenaba su mente.

Poco a poco empezó a perder el conocimiento, sus ojos se cerraron, las sensaciones se adormecieron, el ruido empezó a apagarse, sabía que moriría, pero extrañamente no tenía miedo, solo tristeza, sentía una inmensa tristeza por la muerte de sus padres.

Cuando abrió los ojos solo podía ver el color blanco, una luz segadora que venia de todas direcciones, "¿Estoy muerto?" se preguntó, "Siempre creí que sería diferente, aquí no hay nada."

A lo lejos logró ver a dos sombras que se acercaban, al principio no logró distinguir lo que eran, pero cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca los reconoció.

— ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! — exclamó el niño con la alegría llenando todo su ser —

— Hola hijo, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, no deberías — le dijo su padre —, aún no es tu hora.

— Sí, mi pequeño, no debes estar aquí — le dijo su madre mientras se acercaba a él y le secaba las lágrimas.

— no entiendo, yo quiero ir con ustedes, no me dejen.

Las lágrimas brotaron nuevamente, el chico no podía comprender y no le importaba, sólo quería estar con ellos.

— por favor no me dejen.

— Lo siento hijo, pero no puedes acompañarlos – habló la madre con una profunda tristeza — esta es nuestra despedida.

Las lágrimas recorrían el bello rostro de su madre, su padre se acercó a ella y la abrazó, él también dejaba escapar abundantes lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

— Recuerda hijo – dijo su padre, con la voz quebrada por el llanto — jamás te rindas, no importa a lo que te enfrentes.

— adiós mi pequeño, recuerda que te amamos con todo nuestro corazón — agregó ella mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la frente — desearía poder… haberte visto crecer pero...

Las lágrimas la inundaron y no pudo terminar la frase; intentó ocultar el rostro en el pecho de su esposo mientras este la rodeaba con sus brazos.

— ¡yo también los amo! ¡No se vayan! ¡No me dejen! — gritó el niño con todas sus fuerzas.

Ambos padres cayeron de rodillas y le dieron el último abrazo a su hijo, el niño se aferró a ellos con todas sus fuerzas. Poco a poco los cuerpos de sus padres se desvanecieron y a medida que desaparecían la luz blanca que los rodeaba comenzó a apagarse hasta dejar al pequeño totalmente solo, en la más absoluta oscuridad.

— Por favor, regresen – repetía el niño desconsolado.

El pequeño continuaba sentado en la oscuridad, abrasándose las rodillas y llorando intensamente mientras recordaba a sus padres y un solo pensamiento le acechaba.

"es mi culpa, ellos murieron por mi culpa"

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado así, podrían haber sido horas o incluso días, las lagrimas ya se habían secado pero la tristeza aún inundaba su ser.

En medio de la oscuridad y la tristeza, una sensación familiar le llamó la atención, "Qué es eso, ¿está lloviendo?" se preguntó.

El pequeño levantó el rostro al sentir cálidas gotas que resbalan por su frente, lentamente abrió los ojos; la luz lo cegaba momentáneamente, solo podía ver una silueta inclinada sobre él.

— despierta por favor, no te mueras.

El chico reconoció la voz que le había dicho esas palabras, era la pequeña niña de cabellos negros; sus ojos lograron acostumbrarse a la luz y pudo verla, sus oscuros cabellos están revueltos, su rostro estaba lleno de tierra, sus ojos hinchados por haber llorado, pero tenia una inmensa sonrisa en el rosto.

— ¡abriste los ojos!, estás vivo, ¡Estás vivo! — gritaba la niña con una alegría incontenible — Qué bien, quédate quieto, no te muevas y no te vuelvas a morir.

Todo el complejo fue destruido ese día, hasta ahora nadie sabe que salió mal, no hubo explicaciones por parte de los ejecutivos, simplemente desaparecieron sin dejar rastro; las autoridades cerraron la zona y clausuraron todo lo relacionado con la empresa.

Muchos de los que trabajaban en ese lugar murieron, los rescatistas no encontraron a muchos sobrevivientes, la mayoría de los que lograron escapar era gente que trabajaba en las oficinas de los bloques más alejados, en los bloques centrales no encontraron a nadie, excepto a dos niños que estaban cerca a una enorme pila de escombros; una pequeña niña de cabellos oscuros y ondulados, que tenía las manos ensangrentadas por haber excavado con ellas, y al lado suyo se encontraba un niño de cabello corto y rubio, tendido de espaldas, respirando con dificultad, totalmente cubierto de polvo y con una enorme herida en el brazo izquierdo que recorría desde el hombro hasta la muñeca.

Después de este hecho, que todos llamaron "el accidente", la aldea entró en decadencia, todas aquellas casas que habían sido construidas alrededor del complejo industrial fueron abandonadas, muchos dejaron la aldea, pues sin la fábrica el trabajo era escaso y los recuerdos muy dolorosos.

Han pasado ocho años desde ese terrible accidente, en ese tiempo muchas cosas han cambiado, pero todos aún recuerdan con dolor ese terrible día".


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

En el gran comedor de una lujosa casa, se encuentra sola una pequeña niña, su edad no supera los cuatro años, su cabello oscuro y ondulado es aún corto, sus ojos, de un intenso color negro están enfocados en el suelo; se frota la mejilla enrojecida mientras recuerda lo que acaba de pasar.

— Padre, ¿porque no tenemos fotos de mamá?

El padre no responde nada, solo le da una mirada fría, en sus ojos se puede ver un odio profundo.

— Por favor padre, quisiera…

La niña no logra acabar la frase, su padre le da un golpe con el dorso de la mano; el golpe es muy fuerte y la derriba de la silla, después él la mira y le grita con furia.

—¡No se te ocurra volver a nombrarla nunca!

— Pero… — intenta responder la niña, con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Es culpa tuya que ella esté muerta!

La pequeña se lleva una mano a la cara, más por reflejo que por el dolor, no es la primera vez que la golpea y no será la última. Observa como su padre se da la vuelta, y se dirige a la puerta.

La misma niña, ahora con siete años, se encuentra recostada sobre su cama mirando el techo, la gran casa está vacía como siempre, su padre hace todo lo posible para no estar en ahí, no es raro que pase semanas sin aparecer, y cuando lo hace es solo para recoger algunos papeles de su oficina.

— No quiero estar sola — se dice a sí misma.

Piensa un poco y luego exclama con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡ya sé! iré a ver la ciudad.

Se levanta y sale al pasillo, los sirvientes de la casa no tienen permitido dejarla salir, pero a ella poco le importa, con el pasar del tiempo se ha acostumbrado a escabullirse y regresar sin que ellos lo noten.

Se pone a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, "una aventura" como ella le dice; camina por diversas partes de la ciudad, ve algunas personas entrando y saliendo de las tiendas, niños jugando en las calles, perros callejeros buscando algo que comer en la basura.

Sin darse cuenta llega al lugar donde trabaja su padre, un lugar extenso lleno de edificios grises, sin nada que distinga uno de otro; lo único destacable es el gran muro que rodea todo y una alta torre en el centro.

La pequeña quiere irse, detesta estar en ese lugar, pero su cuerpo no se mueve.

"tengo miedo, no quiero estar aquí"

Ve a lo lejos a una pareja y un pequeño niño; se da cuenta inmediatamente que son una familia, el hombre y el pequeño niño tienen el mismo cabello rubio y alborotado, mientras que la madre posee un largo y hermoso cabello liso, de color rojo; ellos hablan y sonríen, es la primera vez que ve algo así, en su escuela jamás aparecen los padres y los niños no sonríen casi nunca.

No sabe la razón, tal vez solo sea la curiosidad, pero algo la impulsa, ella se acerca para observarlos mejor; los padres y su hijo entran a uno de los edificios grises y ella los sigue, pero no quiere que la vean, así que se escabulle y logra entrar por la puerta trasera de ese lugar.

Una vez dentro los ve más de cerca, el niño tiene el cabello rubio, corto y revuelto, viste una pequeña chaqueta de color naranja con azul y unos pantalones deportivos del mismo color; su padre al igual que él es rubio, está usando el uniforme característico de los obreros, la madre esta vestida con un traje de secretaria, con el largo cabello de color rojo oscuro adornado por un pequeño broche.

"estoy sola, siempre estaré sola"

Cuando los padres se van, la pequeña se acerca al chico, le habla, él es extrovertido, alegre y muy divertido, pronto se hacen amigos; el niño se convierte en el único amigo que tiene, por primera vez en su vida ya no siente que está sola, por primera vez en su vida siente que es feliz.

Cada vez que puede ella escapa de casa o de sus clases para poder ir a ese lugar, con la esperanza de encontrarle ahí; a veces tiene suerte y juegan hasta quedar agotados, pero otras veces no, y ella se queda esperando sola en ese lugar hasta que es hora de volver a casa.

Pasa el tiempo, la niña ahora se encuentra parada en el exterior del edificio, ve al niño correr hasta perderse entre la multitud, tiene miedo, no sabe qué hacer, empieza a caminar pero no sabe muy bien a donde; a lo lejos ve a su padre salir de una de las construcciones, corre hacia él, le grita, pero su padre no voltea.

"no me escucha, debe ser eso" intenta convencerse a sí misma.

El padre voltea, ve a la niña corriendo hacia él, pero no se mueve, se queda quieto con la misma expresión que siempre tiene cuando la ve, esa mirada de odio.

A ella no le importa, está feliz, tiene la esperanza de que su padre la salvará, que la sacará de ese lugar; llega donde esta él y se sujeta fuertemente a su cintura, pero su padre la aleja de un empujón que la hace caer; sentada en el suelo la niña observa como su padre se limpia el polvo del traje y se aleja caminando, sin siquiera voltear a verla.

"no le importo, no le importo a nadie"

La pequeña se queda petrificada, no puede creer lo que acaba de ocurrir, su propio padre la abandonó a su suerte, es ese instante las lagrimas comienzan a fluir y parecen no tener fin; en ese momento libera todo lo que había estado reprimiendo durante tantos años, por su mente solo pasa una idea.

"todos me abandonan, a nadie le importo, mi vida no vale nada"

No sabe muy bien cuánto tiempo ha estado llorando en ese lugar, podían haber pasado solo unos minutos, pero a ella le pareció mucho más.

Cuando empieza a calmar su llanto ve a dos siluetas que se acercan a ella, se frota los ojos, pues no cree lo que está viendo; a medida que se acercan los reconoce, son los padres de aquel niño, el pequeño rubio con el que le gusta jugar, su único amigo.

Recién ahora puede mirarlos bien, el padre está con el cabello rubio más alborotado que nunca, su rostro manchado por el polvo, los lentes de seguridad colgados a su cuello permitiendo ver sus ojos azules, muy parecidos a los de su hijo; la mujer tiene su larga cabellera de un color rojo intenso que le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda y unos bellos ojos color azul claro, su hermoso rostro refleja ternura y bondad, lagrimas secas recorren sus mejillas, lo que acentúa aún más su belleza.

— niña no debes estar aquí, es muy peligroso — dice la mujer con preocupación — te llevaremos a un lugar seguro.

Estas palabras retumban en la mente de la pequeña; siempre se dijo a si misma que no necesitaba a nadie, que no necesitaba que nadie la cuide, que siempre estaría sola; sin embargo ese instante se da cuenta que no quiere eso, no quiere estar sola, quiere que alguien la cuide, que se preocupen por ella, que alguien la quiera.

Las lágrimas surgen nuevamente, con mayor intensidad que antes, pero estas lágrimas son ahora por una razón muy diferente.

No puede hablar, las lágrimas la inundan y el nudo en su garganta le hace imposible responder, pero asiente con la cabeza cuando le preguntan si está bien. El hombre toma a la niña en brazos y los tres corren buscando el modo de salir.

Corren entre el polvo de las explosiones y el humo causado por los incendios, no puede verse casi nada y se detienen un momento para poder orientarse, el ruido es aterrador, las explosiones y el sonido de edificios cayendo se mezcla con los desgarradores gritos de dolor, un miedo intenso invade el corazón de la pequeña, pero una cálida mano se posa sobre su frente y retira los mechones de cabello que cubren sus ojos, la mujer le dedica una sonrisa radiante, "no tengas miedo pequeña" le dice, y esas palabras alejan el miedo que siente en su corazón.

Continúan corriendo hasta que finalmente una luz se observa en el horizonte; los tres logran salir de las instalaciones y se detienen en una amplia zona fuera de los muros de ese lugar, la pequeña observa como los padres buscan frenéticamente a su hijo, ella está aferrada a sus manos, no quiere soltarlos, tiene miedo de que si los suelta no vuelva a verlos nunca, que nunca nadie vuelva a preocuparse por ella.

El padre se agacha frente a ella y le dice con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— pequeña espera aquí, tenemos que buscar a nuestro hijo, pero te prometo que volveremos.

Los ve partir de nuevo hacia el interior de aquel terrible lugar, a su alrededor las personas corren, gritan, piden ayuda; ella sigue ahí, parada, sola, mirando el lugar por donde se fue la pareja, esperando que de un momento a otro aparezcan entre el humo y polvo, trayendo a su hijo el brazos.

Las personas desaparecen, el ruido se apaga, está totalmente sola, lo único que puede escuchar es el latido de su corazón y sus propios sollozos; sigue exactamente en el mismo lugar, esperando, con la esperanza de verlos de nuevo, pero ellos no parecen aún.

La niña sigue esperando, parada en el mismo lugar, todos se han ido, está sola.

— ¡no! — grita — ¡no quiero estar sola de nuevo!

Sale corriendo en la misma dirección que los vio partir, el humo nubla su vista, no sabe a dónde se dirige, solo quiere encontrarlos. Corre hasta que ya no puede más, sus piernas tiemblan y apenas logran sostenerla en pie, los ojos le arden por el humo, respira con dificultad.

Está agachada sosteniéndose las rodillas para recuperar el aliento cuando ve unos metros más adelante dos cuerpos semienterrados.

Siente como si algo se rompiera dentro suyo, un dolor indescriptible comprime su pecho y le impide respirar, no quiere hacerlo, no quiere saber, pero su cuerpo se mueve por sí solo, sus piernas la llevan más cerca de aquellos cuerpos; al acercarse ve claramente una cabellera de color rojo intenso saliendo de entre los restos, y junto a ellos unos cabellos rubios manchados con sangre.

Quiere correr, quiere correr lo más rápido posible, pero no puede, se mueve como si estuviera en cámara lenta, como si cada paso que diera la alejara más de ellos. Cuando finalmente llega al montón de escombros cae de rodillas y se pone a excavar con sus manos frenéticamente. La sangre brota abundantemente pero a ella no le importa, solo quiere sacarlos, no quiere estar sola de nuevo.

Al desenterrarlos se da cuenta que el niño, aquel pequeño de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, su único amigo, está ahí también.

En un instante ha perdido todo aquello que le importaba.

"no, por favor, no me abandonen, no quiero estar sola nunca más"

Bip, bip, bip…

El sonido de su alarma la despierta, su cuerpo está bañado en un sudor frio y su cara húmeda por las lágrimas. Se seca el rostro con las manos y luego se inclina sobre la mesa de noche para agarrar el reloj despertador.

—¡ QUÉ! ¡Es tardísimo!, no puede ser, ¡me quedé dormida!

Rápidamente salta de la cama, corre hacia el baño mientras se quita la ropa y la deja tirada por todo el lugar, se tropieza con todos y cada uno de los muebles del pequeño apartamento.

"lo recogeré después"

Finalmente llega al baño después de haber dejado el apartamento como si un huracán hubiera pasado. Abre la llave y se mete bajo el chorro de agua.

"la misma pesadilla" piensa mientras el agua recorre su cuerpo.

Al salir de la ducha agarra lo primero que hay en el cajón y se viste lo más rápido que puede; corre a recoger su mochila y se la cuelga en la espalda para luego dirigirse a toda velocidad a la puerta.

Al colocar su mano sobre la perilla se da cuenta, se da un ligero golpe en la cabeza con la mano y vuelve a su dormitorio, busca en un cajón y saca un par de guantes que se coloca rápidamente en las manos, después sonríe satisfecha y emprende nuevamente su carrera hasta la puerta.

Al otro lado de la puerta está un muchacho esperándola, tiene el cabello rubio y viste unos pantalones negros y una camiseta de manga larga color negro, con los brazos y la parte superior del pecho de un llamativo tono naranja. Él tiene una sonrisa en el rostro pero esta cambia rápidamente al darse cuenta que ella viene a toda velocidad y no tendrá tiempo para detenerse.

— Lo siento mucho, por favor perdone — dice ella para disculparse, con la cara roja por la vergüenza — es que iba muy rápido y no…

El chico se frota la cabeza que tiene una marca roja por el choque, al mismo tiempo que empieza a reír.

— ¡tonto, de que te ríes!, ¡no es gracioso! — dice ella con el rostro rojo como un tomate —

— lo siento, es solo que te ves graciosa cuando te avergüenzas, te pones muy roja.

— Eres malo — responde ella haciendo una mueca, que pronto cambia a una sonrisa — y también cabeza dura.

La muchacha se frota la frente y comienza a reír igual que el muchacho, así continúan un buen rato, hasta que finalmente se calman.

— Y ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? — pregunta ella —

— Te tardabas mucho y me preocupé, vine a ver si estabas enferma o algo.

— sí, lo siento, me quedé dormida.

El chico la mira fijamente a los ojos, serio, cosa que la pone un poco nerviosa.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta el muchacho con preocupación — tienes los ojos rojos.

— Sí, no… no es nada — responde ella mirando a otro lado — me entró jabón en los ojos.

— esa misma pesadilla verdad, te dije que no debemos ir a ese lugar de nuevo.

— Sí, tienes razón — la tristeza se refleja en los ojos de la chica, pero rápidamente cambia a su habitual sonrisa — me conoces bien.

El muchacho se tranquiliza y empieza a sonreír de nuevo, pero ese mismo instante recuerda la razón de haber ido hasta ese lugar para buscarla.

— ¡se me olvidó!, ¡Es tarde! ¡No vamos a llegar a la academia!

— Oh, ¡es cierto!, y justo hoy es el examen final.

Los dos muchachos se ponen a correr por el pasillo, bajan rápidamente por las escaleras y llegan hasta la planta baja, el chico quiere salir rápidamente pero ella lo detiene sujetándole la manga, él se voltea y la mira extrañado, ella sonríe y le muestra unas llaves, rápidamente el rostro del muchacho se pone pálido como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

— ¡no! no no no no, ya sé lo que estas pensando y no pienso subirme a esa cosa de nuevo.

"exagerado, si no manejo tan mal" piensa ella.

— creo que no tienes opción, es eso o llegar tarde al examen.

— prefiero llegar tarde que morir en el intento.

— tranquilo, estaremos bien, ya te subiste una vez.

El muchacho la sigue hasta detenerse frente a una puerta metálica al lado de la entrada del edificio de apartamentos. La chica se agacha para abrir un enorme candado y luego levanta la puerta que se enrolla en la parte superior; pone los puños sobre sus caderas mientras mira adentro con una gran sonrisa llena de orgullo.

Dentro del almacén se hallan gran variedad de herramientas, partes de vehículos y diversos esquemas y planos de maquinas, todos ellos muy bien ordenados en repisas y mesas alrededor de las paredes, y en el medio, el motivo de su orgullo: una motocicleta de color rojo con llamas negras pintadas.

Ella saca la motocicleta del almacén y hace una seña con la mano al muchacho para invitarlo a subir, él niega con la cabeza, pero ella insiste una vez más, el chico accede finalmente a subir y se sujeta firmemente del asiento.

La muchacha se coloca el casco y pisa el acelerador a fondo, el muchacho terriblemente asustado instintivamente se suelta del asiento y se sujeta firmemente a ella, rodeándola con sus brazos, la chica solo sonríe y se sonroja ligeramente.

La motocicleta parte a toda velocidad con dirección a un extremo de la ciudad, esquivando los autos abandonados que infestan las calles y zigzagueando por los callejones.

El silencio que reina en la ciudad es rápidamente reemplazado por el ruido, se puede escuchar desde muy lejos el rugir de un motor y los gritos de terror de un muchacho.


End file.
